Falling
by Lunna88
Summary: Bakura's sister comes to town. What secret is she hidding? What does she know that about Yami that he doesn't? And how does she know about the Millenium items? OCKaiba
1. Darkness Comes to Town

**Falling **

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh,the only thing I own are thecharectersand plot lines that I made up in class.

* * *

Chapter 1

Darkness Comes to Town

"Ishizue!" yelled Kaiba as he walked through the Domino museum. Ishizue had called him and asked him to met her here.

As Kaiba walked around the museum looking for Ishizue, he was unknowingly being watched by a dark figure, cloaked in the shadows.

"Ishizue had to leave," answered the dark figure as she steped out of the shadows, startling Kaiba (not that he showed it), "I belive she said it was a family emergency ."

"Who are you?" asked Kaiba as he turned to look at the cloaked figure.

"Forgive me Mr. Kaiba for I seem to have forgotten my manners," answered the figure as she lowered her hood revealing golden skin and violet eyes framed with a curtain of black hair that had a redish glint to it, "I am known as Katherine Kekui."

"You work here?" asked Kaiba suspicously.

"No, but I do know what it was Ishizue called you here for," answered Katherine cooly.

"What was it then?" asked Kaiba getting impatient.

"She said that she had some information that would help you to defeat Yugi," Katherine continued as she turned and led Kaiba down a narrow staircase.

"This had better not have anything to do with ancient Pharohs or magical items," muttered Kaiba. Katherine ignored his coment and stopped in front of a tablet.

"Acording to Ishizue, the pharoh's greatest weakness has always been his sister, Hathor. She was the only person that he was unable to defeat in battle," she said as she pointed to the tablet in front of them, "Of corse that is only what Ishizue thinks, I couldn't care less about the ancient past."

But before Kaiba could even look at the tablet his attention was drawn by the yelling that could be heard from above them. Seconds later Ishizue stormed down the narrow stairs and into the room.

"I should have known you were behind all this," Ishizue hissed at Katherine, "but what else could one expect from a nasty little traitor like you!"

"Ishizue how could I be a traitor , when I never even claimed loyalty to your Pharoh!" countered Katherine as she stepped towards Ishizue.

"Hold your tounge!" Ishizue yelled as she raised her hand and hit Katherine with such surprising force that it caused her to lose balance and fall forward.

Ishizue then moved forward to kick Katherine, but was stopped as Kaiba grabbed her wrist and pulled her away.

"What do you think you're doing Ishizue," asked Kaiba, his usually calm voice laced with anger.

"This doesn't concern you Kaiba," stated Ishizue as she noticed him for the first time.

Kaiba ignored Ishizues comment and released her, then turned and offered Katherine his hand.

"Thanks," mumbled Katherine accepting the offered hand and getting to her feet.

"As I'm certain that you don't want to be here anylonger," said Kaiba looking over at Ishizue, "so I'll give you a ride home."

Katherine showed a ghost of a smile and followed Kaiba out of the museum and to the limo.

* * *

"Again thank you, Mr. Kaiba," Katherine said as she stepped out of the limo. 

"Seto," corrected Kaiba absent mindedly.

"What?"

"Call me Seto."

"Okay then Seto, I guess I'll see you around," Katherine said wavinging as she walked up the steps to her brother's home.

Katherine turned and sighed, when she heard Seto's limo leave.

"Who was that?" asked Bakura as Katherine stepped inside.

"He's no one importent, just a friend," Katherine smiled as she went up to her room.

"Some friend," muttered Bakura annoyed as he went back into the living room.

'Wait a minute,' thought Bakura as he sat down and shouted , "Katherine what guy!"

* * *

Note: Kekui is Japanese for darkness 

------------------------  
Please Review


	2. Constant Bickering

**Falling**

* * *

Disclamer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, I do however own the OC's and plot line.

* * *

Chapter 2

Constant Bickering

'They're STILL fighting! I can't believe it they've been fighting since last night,' thought Ryou as he sat in his school uniform, at the kitchen table forced to listen to Katherine and Bakura's bickering voices filtering in from the living room. Not to mention that it all started because she had refused to tell Bakura about the guy who gave her a ride home last night, or even where she had gone to in the first place.

After another fifteen minutes of listening to their constant bickering, which seemed to only be picking up in volume, Ryou's thoughts had taken a turn for the worse. His thoughts had gone from "I wish they would just shut up already!' to 'If they don't stop fighting soon one of them is really going to lose it, and then someone is going to get hurt!'

With that thought in mind, Ryou decided that enough was enough, and it was time for him to put a stop to their petty fight. Or at least try to. So he emptied his half-eaten bowl of cereal into the garbage, rinsed his bowl & spoon, slung his old dirt brown backpack over his shoulder, and went into the living room.

'More like war zone,' thought Ryou as he entered the living room to see the mess they'd managed to make. There were magazines, pillows, cushions, shoes, and sheets of paper all over the living room floor, the couch and chair had even been turned over somehow. And in the midst of all this mess stood Katherine and Bakura still yelling at each other, both were wearing a boys school uniform.

Ryou stopped where he was, 'Uh-Oh.'

"I should at least know who this new guy you're with is!" yelled Bakura, a dangerous edge creeping into his voice, "You owe me that much!"

"I don't owe you anything, you Bastard," Katherine screamed taking a swing at him, "I never asked for your help, in fact I'd probably be better off without it!"

"If you really think so then why don't you just leave?" growled Bakura ducking the punch she'd aimed for his face, "You ungrateful witch!"

'Definitely time to intervene,' thought Ryou backing up against the wall, 'Before it's too late, that is if it isn't already.'

"Uh.. guys?" Ryou tried hesitantly to get their attention.

"What?" snarled both Katherine and Bakura turning to face him, 'Eep!'

"Um.. If we don't get going soon we're going to be late for school," Ryou answered cautiously, slowly edging towards the semi-safety of the kitchen, "And since it's your first day and everything, I think you should at least try to make a good first impression."

"Why would I care," snarled Bakura, "It's not like I even wanted to go to the stupid school anyways."

"You have to go to school," scolded Ryou, looking between the two, "You both do, you know that. Even Kaiba has to go to school and he's smart enough to be teaching the classes."

"What do I care if that stuck up Bastard has to go to school?" Bakura snorted, "That doesn't mean I have to, I did just fine without ever going to school before."

"Lets just go already," Katherine said ignoring Bakura's comment, "The sooner we get there the sooner we get this all over with." With that said Katherine grabbed her black tennies shoes from out of the mess on the floor, picked up her new black leather backpack from it's spot along the wall, and passed Bakura his, which was also black but made out of jean fabric rather then leather.

'Well I'm glad that's over with, for now at least,' thought Ryou as he made his way through the mess that had been his living, and to the front door; Katherine and Bakura right behind him, 'It's going to be a very long day.'

* * *

Note: Katherine wears a boys school uniform because she refuses to wear one of the girls uniforms with the short, short skirts. 

-----------------------------------

Please be kind and review!


	3. First Day

Falling 

If you don't like this story then don't read it, and quite harasing me!

Chapter 3

First Day

Ryou showed Katherine and Bakura to the main office where they were supposed to pick up their schedules. When they got there they found out that they weren't the only new students. Marik, Malik, and Yami were also supposed to be exchange students. Katherine, Ryou, and Bakura greeted Marik and Malik, however Ryou was the only one to great Yami, before he went off to his own class.

Katherine, Bakura, and Yami found out that they would be in the same main class, Class Group 11A. Their main schedule went like this: Algebra, History, English, Lunch, and Science. Then they found out that there was also a 'choice' between Health or Gym, and Art or Psychology, each being only a half-year course. Katherine and Bakura were both in Health, so Yami was in Gym; and both Katherine and Yami were in Psychology, so Bakura was in Art.

Marik and Malik found out that they were both in the same main class, but in a different one from the others, Class Group 11C. Their main schedule went like this: Science, Algebra, History, Lunch, English, and Gym, but Marik was in Psychology with Katherine and Yami, whereas Malik was in Art with Bakura.

-  
"Class I would like you to meet your new classmates," began the teacher gesturing carelessly towards Katherine, Bakura, and Yami with one hand, " Now if you would, please introduce yourselves and tell the class a bit about yourselves."

Many of the girls in the classroom had begun to giggle when they saw Yami and Bakura; Katherine rolled her eyes in disgust.

Yami of course was the first one to step forward, "My name is Yami Motou, my favorite subject is History, and my hobby is to play Duel Monsters."

Bakura stepped forward next scowling, "My name is Bakura Bakura, I don't have a favorite subject, and my hobbies are none of your business."

Then lastly Katherine stepped forward amidst catcalls and jeers, to introduce herself, "My name is Katherine Kekui, My favorite subject is also History, and as for my hobbies... Well I have many of them, one of which is also playing Duel Monsters."

After introductions the teacher told them each where they were going to be seated. Each Classroom was set up with 25 desks. Yami sat 2 desks behind Joey, Bakura sat two desks behind Yugi, and Katherine sat in the desk just ahead of Kaiba, who was absent.

Their first class Algebra, passed without incident. Well that is, if you were to call Joey falling asleep, then jerking awake and knocking over his desk in the middle of class was without incident.

Then came History, which didn't go quite so smoothly. They were currently studying Ancient Egypt, and Katherine, Bakura, Yami, and even Ryou corrected the teacher on more then one occasion.

Then they had their last class before Lunch, English, and this class really did pass without incident.

As soon as the bell rang signaling the start of Lunch, Katherine gathered her things, Ryou and Bakura waiting next to her desk. As soon as Ryou, Bakura, and Katherine turned to go Marik came in with Malik hanging off of one arm.

"You guys are late," Malik, pouted and letting go of his dark's arm he latched onto Bakura's and whined, "Can we go now? I'm starved."

Bakura rolled his eyes and nodded. Ryou giggled taking the to the cafeteria, the others following, after all he was the only one of the group who knew the way.

When they reached the cafeteria Katherine and Ryou took the others orders and including their own went up to get the food.

Luckily because they had been late the line was short and they didn't have to wait long.

"What d'you want?" asked the lunch lady in a nasally voice, brushing back a strand of greasy black hair that had fallen out of her hair net.

Katherine placed the order quickly, "Two double cheeseburgers, three fries, two salads, three chicken strips, five pretzels, and five Cokes."

She looked at the two of them surprised, "All that for the two of you?"

"Not that it's your business or anything but that's for us and our three friends," replied Katherine annoyed.

" That's twenty-six, fifty," she said glaring at them.

Katherine handed her the money and then helped Ryou take the food back to their table. Not long after sitting down Yugi and Yami came up to their table.

"Hi, we were just wondering if you'd like to join us for Lunch?" asked Yugi smiling brightly.

"What makes you think that we want to join you and your cheerleaders?" growled Bakura.

"They're not Cheerleaders!" defended Yugi angrily, "They're my friends, and we were just trying to be nice."

"You don't have to be so rude about it Bakura," Yami replied in a warning tone, "We're just trying to be polite."

Katherine stood up from between Marik and Bakura to apologize, and of course stop any fight that might start up, "Look I'm really sorry about his attitude, and we really are great full for your offer. But we already had plans, as I'm certain you can see. Perhaps another time?"

Yami smiled, "That sounds nice, but you don't have to lie for him."

"Oh don't worry, he'll be regretting his rudeness before long," Katherine replied smiling.

As soon as Yami and Yugi went back over to their table, Katherine turned to Bakura and snarled," From now on I'd greatly appreciate it if you weren't so rude in my presence."

"I'll be rude to whoever I want to be," bite back Bakura, "Regardless of whither or not you're there."

After Lunch they went back to their next class, Science. Where Katherine found out that she was to partners with Kaiba for the lab the next day; Bakura with Tea, Yami with Tristan, Ryou with Yugi, and Joey with some girl named Mina Trotier.

After Science Katherine went to her first 'choice' class, with Bakura, Health. Yugi, Joey, Tea, and Duke were also in her class. They found out that they were going to be paired up for a "healthy eating project". Katherine was paired with Duke, Joey with Tea, and Bakura with Yugi.

Then Katherine had her last class of the day, with Yami, Psychology. Katherine found out that Marik, Ryou, and Tristan were also in this class.

As soon as the last class of the day was over Katherine left, not even bothering to wait for Ryou and Bakura.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Note/Extra Information

Class Group 11 A Seating Arrangement

FRONT

_W _12 3 45 _D_

_I _6 7 8 9 10 _O_

_N_ 11 12 13 14 15_O_

_D _16 17 18 19 20_R_

_O_ 21 22 23 24 25

_W _BACK

3 Tea

7 Joey

11 Tristan

13 Yugi

17 Yami 1

9 NS

20 Katherine

21 Ryou

23 Bakura

24 NS

25 Kaiba

(Note: NS - No Student)

Until I've gotten at least ten reviews I won't post another chapter, so PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
